La otra
by OnceUponAPrettyGirl14
Summary: Yagari y Kaien Cross hicieron un siniestro plan, el cual incluye a una chica vampiro atractiva y muy inteligente y a otra que es tierna y muy dulce. ¿A quien elegira Kaname Kuran ,el vampiro purasangre?
1. Chapter 1

Me inspire para hacer esta historia mientras veia la pelicula " La otra Reina", la cual trata de dos hermanas compitiendo por el amor de un rey.

Pense en hacer algo parecido pero en version Vampire Knight, ya que es mi anime favorito!!

Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios porfavor!

:D

Este es el capitulo 1!!!

* * *

-¿Has escuchado las ultimas noticias Kaien?.

-No se de que hablas, en realidad he estado muy ocupado como para preocuparme de chismes entre el consejo de vampiros-dijo el director.

Yagari se sento en la silla frente al escritorio del director Kaien Cross.

-Kaname Kuran, ¿Has oido de el?- pregunto Yagari a Kaien , a pesar de saber que nadie en el mundo de los cazadores de vampiros ha ignorado su existencia.

-Por supuesto- dijo Kaien al mismo tiempo que daba un sorbo a su te-es el llamado Principe de los vampiros, el rey de su mundo-.

-Exacto.-afirmo Yagari.- Me han dicho que planea venir a estudiar a este instituto, lo cual podria ser una increible oportunidad para mejorar nuestras relaciones con el mundo de los vampiros, y hacer que acepten nuestro plan -.

Yagari expulso una enorme bocanada de humo antes de pronunciar palabra.

-¿Y como planeas hacer que tu plan funcione?- pregunto Kaien.

Yagari miro hacia la ventana , pensando.

-Pues, mi plan es que...

Mientrs tanto, transcurria un dia comun en la academia Cross.

Los vigilantes, Zero Kiryu y Yuki Cross evitaban que las alborotadas chicas de la clase nocturna provocaran algun problema con la salida de los miembros de la clase nocturna.

-No empujen chicas!- gritaba Yuki ,tratando de empujarlas para que les dejaran el camino libre a los vampiros.

Zero , con solo dedicarles una fria y aterradra mirada a las chicas de la clase diurna, estas retrocedian y guardaban silencio.

Al abrirse las enormes puertas del dormitorio del Sol, los atractivos miembros de la clase nocturna salian.

Las chicas comenzaban con gritos aturdidores mientras los guardianes , mas especificamente Yuki, apenas podian contenerlos.

Aidou Hanabusa, el mas atractivo de la clase nocturna saludaba con amabilidad a su club de admiradoras.

-Buenos dias senoritas!- gritaba alegremente.

-Hola, Aidou-sempai!- gritaban todas emocionadas.

Todos los miembros de la clase nocturna eran mas que atractivos , y eso se debia a que eran vampiros.

Zero odiaba a los vampiros por su terrible pasado, asi que no podia evitar mirarlos con furia.

Apenas la clase nocturna y las admiradoras se retiraron, los guardianes se dirigian a la oficina del director Cross para darle el reporte diario.

-Me alegra que haya terminado por fin el dia Zero!- decia Yuki alegremente.

Zero como siempre mantenia su actitud taciturna, lo cual aveces llegaba a molestar a Yuki.

-¡Creo que ire a dormir un poco, hace tanto que no hecho una buena siesta!-decia Yuki estirandose y dirigiendose a su dormitorio mientras Zero solo se dedicaba a mirarla.

Apenas habia dado unos cuantos pasos tranquilamente , cuando su celular sono. Se apresuro a sacarlo y se dio cuenta que era un mensaje del director diciendole que necesitaba verlos a ella y a Zero de inmediato en su oficina.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Zero ajeno a la situacion.

-El director nos ha llamado a su oficina- dijo Yuki con cara de descepcion.

-Vamos entonces- dijo Zero.

-¡Me niego, necesito dormir!-decia Yuki mientras salia corriendo a su dormitorio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Zero ya la tenia en su espalda y la llevaba a la oficina mientras ella gritaba y daba leves golpecitos a Zero.

Mientras tanto en la oficina:

-¿Seguro que eso es lo mejor?-pregunto Kaien a Yagari seriamente.

-Creeme-decia Yagari sonriente-si nuestro plan surte efecto, podremos tener acceso a informacion ultrasecreta sobre el consejo.

-¿Pero cual de las dos?

-La chica vampiro es excelente, tiene una belleza inigualable, es seguro que lograra algo. En cambio la otra, es humana, es aun muy inocente para este tipo de misiones.

-Eso me hace sentir mejor, no quisiera meterla en esto-decia Kaien preocupado.

-Recuerda- reclamo Yagari- que si algo llegara a fallar, ella sera quien reemplaze a la vampira.

-Espero que no suceda- la expresion de Kaien se habia vuelto sombria.

Al llegar a la oficina del director este recibio a sus dos hijos adoptados muy distintamente a como lo hacia dia con dia.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- dijo seriamente mientras tomaba su taza de café.

Tanto a Yuki como a Zero les parecio extrana tal actitud de su parte.

- ¿Qué es esto director?-pregunto Zero-¿ nada de grititos ni abrazos ni deseos de que Yuki te diga papa?

El director miro a Zero seriamente.

-La verdad Kiryu-kun, es que por ahora necesitamos hablar con ustedes dos de un asunto muy serio. ¡Pero aun asi deseo que Yuki me diga papa!- el director salto del escritorio intentando abrazar a Yuki justo cuando Yagari lo tomo por sorpresa tirandolo al suelo.

-Basta ya- ordeno Yagari-recuerda que debemos hablar con estos chicos.

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto Yuki.

El director volvio a su silla y volvio a tomar un sorbo de su te.

-Veran chicos, en el mundo de los vampiros existe muchas familias de vampiros nobles, pero solo una familia es la que gobierna a todas las demas. La familia Kuran. Por desgracia los lideres de la familia, Haruka-sama y Juuri-sama murieron hace ya bastante tiempo, asi que ahora su hijo Kaname es quien gobierna a los demas vampiros del mundo-explico Yagari mientras fumaba.

Yuuki y Zero no conocian toda esa historia, asi que ambos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Ese joven- continuo Kaien- vendra dentro de unas cuantas semanas a estudiar a esta academia, lo cual sabran que es un gran honor para mi-Kaien hizo una pausa- Y para saber el resto de la historia necesito que me hagan un favor- dijo Kaien.

-¿qué favor director?-pregunto Yuki.

-¡Dime papa!- grito Kaien. Yagari lo miro friamente y eso hizo que se controlara.

Kaien continuo:

-Necesito que me traigan a Ruka Souen de la clase nocturna, necesitamos hablar con ella tambien.

Yuki se llevaba bien con la mayoria de los vampiros de la clase nocturna , pero por alguna razon Ruka le parecia una chica muy dura y dificil de tratar, pero si el director lo pedia , no habia que desepcionarlo.


	2. Capitulo 2: La oportunidad

CAPITULO 2:

Yuki y Zero se dirigieron inmediatamente al edificio donde tomaba clases la clase nocturna.

Al entrar se podia sentir la sed de sangre unica de los vampiros nobles, como eran los que habitaban ahí.

Antes de que Yuki tocara la puerta del salon, el profesor, un viejo vampiro noble, ya habia abierto la puerta.

-¿Qué desea senorita Cross?- pregunto el maestro con aire misterioso

-Amm pues yo...- Yuki podia ver los penetrantes ojos rojos del profesor e instantaneamente su aterrador pasado volvia a su mente y se paralizaba del temor.

Zero notaba eso, a pesar de que Yuki habia aprendido a no mostrar su temor a los vampiros.

-El director desea hablar con Ruka Souen- dijo Zero seriamente.

El profesor solo hizo una seña al salon y Ruka aparecio inmedatamente en la puerta.

-R-Ruka-sempai, porfavor acompanenos.- Yuki se sentia nerviosa al estar en presencia de una vampiresa tan honorable , pero al mismo tiempo tan hermosa.

-Deacuerdo- dijo Ruka tranquila y arrogantemente mientras los seguia.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la oficina del director Cross, Yuki miraba fijamente a Ruka y se preguntaba si alguna vez ella llegaria a ser asi de era una de las que mas admiradores tenia en la clase diurna, la mayoria de los chicos hablaban de lo hermosa que era y de cuanto deseaban que fuera su novia algun dia.

-"Yo jamas llegare a ser tan hermosa y elegante"- penso Yuki para si misma.

Al llegar a la oficina el director volvia a estar serio, y esque nunca se andaba con rodeos con los miembros de la clase nocturna.

-Ruka-san, sientate porfavor- dijo el ofreciendole la silla frente a su escritorio.

-¿Queria verme senor?- pregunto Ruka .

-Si, necesitabamos hablar contigo sobre un asunto en el cual queremos que participes-.

-¿De que se trata? – contesto Ruka seriamente.

-Como ya les explique a Yuki y a Kiryu-kun- comenzo el director- hay rumores de que Kaname Kuran asistira a clases aquí dentro de unos cuantos dias-.

Apenas menciono el director el nombre de Kaname Kuran, los ojos de Ruka brillaron como nunca. Ella conocia desde la infancia al joven Kuran y desde siempre habia tenido fuertes sentimientos hacia el.

-Eso podria ser una buena oportunidad para que las relaciones entre humanos y vampiros sean mas favorables , y para eso necesitamos que el joven Kaname se sienta a gusto aquí. Ahí es donde entras tu Ruka-san-.

Mientras mas escuchaba mas ganas tenia Ruka de aceptar, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, debia estar con Kaname Kuran a toda costa, el era el ultim ovampiro purasangre del mundo, y ella era la unica que merecia su atencion.

Ruka miro interesadamente al director, pero el que hablo aquí fue Yagari.

-Deberas ser la companera ideal para Kaname-dijo el apagando su cigarrillo- debes agradarle y hacerlo que se sienta a gusto aquí, ¿lo entiendes?-.

El rostro de Ruka se ilumino, era su oportunidad de conquistarlo y talvez hasta enamorarlo, no la iva a deserdiciar.

-Por suspuesto senor- dijo ella aparentando seriedad cuando en realidad ardia en felicidad.

-Bien – completo el director- Yuki, el dia en que Kaname Kuran venga, tu ayudaras a Ruka a vestirse y verse presentable esta bien?-

-Claro director- dijo Yuki.

-Puedes retirarte Souen-dijo friamente Yagari. Ruka se retiro inmediatamente y mientras iva saliendo su sonrisa se iva haciendo cada vez mas grande.

Yuki y Zero habian oido todo el plan, pero no habian mencionado a Ruka el asunto del consejo y talvez era mejor asi, ya que si sabia, podria haber una revelion entre los vampiros.

-d-director-dijo Yuki un tanto timida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el director.

-¿Esta seguro de que Ruka-sempai podra con todo eso?-dijo Yuki preocupada.

-Se sabe que ella tiene ciertos sentimientos hacia el, no fallara- dijo arrogantemente Yagari.

El director noto el cansancio en Yuki y Zero, asi que los dejo faltar por primera vez a la vigilancia nocturna para que pudieran dormir.

Zero se dirigio inmediatamente a la cama sin decir nada, Yuki tambien lo hizo, pero ella no podia dormir.

No podia sacar de su cabeza en nombre de Kaname Kuran, el purasangre. Por alguna extraña razon creia que lo conocia.

Al no poder dormir , bajo a la cocina del director y se sirvio un vaso de leche, pero en ese momento el mismisimo director aparecio en la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre Yuki?-pregunto dulcemente.

-N-nada director, solo queria leche es todo- dijo, aunque inmediatamente se puso seria otravez.

-Tienes algo Yuki, ¿qué es?-dijo el director acariciando la cabeza de Yuki.

-Director, Kaname Kuran es un purasangre ¿cierto?-pregunto.

-Asi es-contesto tiernamente el director- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada, es solo que , siento que lo conosco-dijo Yuki mirando hacia la ventana.


	3. Capitulo 3: Le gustare?

Era ya de mañana en la academia Cross.

Mientras los estudiantes de la clase diurna entraban a clases, en el edificio de la clase nocturna un grupo de vampiros estaban reunidos.

-¿Es enserio? No puedo creer que tengas que conquistarlo Ruka

-¡Callate Aidou! No es asunto tuyo- grito Ruka mientras se sepillaba el cabello.

-Esta bien- dijo Aidou recostandose en la cama.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- pregunto Kain a Ruka.

-¡Desde luego que podre!

Todos miraron seriamente a Ruka, era obvio que creaian que su "trabajo" era algo imposible.

-Ichijou-san-dijo Aidou interrumpiendo denuevo- tu eres el mejor amigo de Kaname-sama, ¿sabes como es?

Ruka no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Ichijou para escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta de Aidou.

-No lo se- dijo Ichijou- conosco a Kaname desde la infancia al igual que la mayoria de ustedes, y soy su mejor amigo, pero aun hay ciertos misterios sobre el para mi-.

-En resumen...no lo lograras Ruka-san-dijo Shiki seriamente.

-¡Shiki!-grito Ruka lanzandole el cepillo al mismo tiempo en que este lo esquivaba.

Entonces se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Todos los vampiros guardaron silencio.

-Adelante- dijo Ruka.

Entonces entro Yuki cargando un enorme estuche de maquillaje que el director le habia prestado( no se de donde lo saco) y un cepillo en la otra mano.

-¡Yuki-chan!-exclamo Ichijou apenas la vio entrar.

Yuki al ver que la habitacion estaba llena de vampiros se puso un poco nerviosa.

Aidou se acerco a Yuki.

-¿Qué hace una hermosa flor como tu aquí eh? ¿es que has venido para darme tu sangre Yuki-chan?- decia Aidou mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a Yuki y esta se sonrojaba.

-Hanabusa dejalo ya- dijo tranquilamente Kain reprimiendo a su primo.

Aidou se separo de Yuki con expresion aburrida y volvio a donde estaba.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Yuki-chan?-pregunto amablemente Ichijou.

-Amm...yo...el director me pidio que ayudara a Ruka-sempai a arreglarse y pues...el joven Kaname estara aquí en unas pocas horas...y yoo- Yuki se sentia intimidada por los vampiros, pero en especial por Ruka.

-¡Como si necesitara tu ayuda niña!-grito Ruka a Yuki asustandola aun mas.

-¡Ruka!-grito Ichijou- se mas amable con Yuki-chan, ella solo quiere ayudar.

Ruka tenia una expresion de superioridad y arrogancia, pero tenia que admitir que cuando Yuki dijo que Kaname llegaria en pocas horas sus nervios aumentaron.

-Chicos- dijo Ruka- ¿podrian dejarnos a solas porfavor?

Todos miraron a Ruka y lidereados por Ichijou salieron de la habitacion. Yuki miro como todos se ivan y se puso aun mas nerviosa al estar a solas con Ruka, ella no era lo que se decia una vampira dulce.

-Yuki- exclamo Ruka a lo que Yuki se sobresalto- abre el armario y busca el mejor vestido que encuentres.

-¡Claro!-grito Yuki mientras corria a buscar el vestido.

Yuki logro ver que el armario de Ruka era enorme y tenia millones de hermosos vestidos. Yuki se sintio aun mas intimidada por Ruka, era obvio que conquistaria a Kaname Kuran en un dos por tres, el estaria loco si no se fijara en ella y lo hermosa que era su ropa.

Yuki miro un vestido rosa claro que le parecio el mas hermoso de todos, lo tomo y se lo llevo a Ruka.

Cuando volvio al cuarto Ruka estaba mirando por la ventana y sus manos que sostenian el cepillo temblaban. Yuki se preocupo.

-Ruka-sempai, ¿esta usted bien?-pregunto dejando el vestido en la cama.

-Yuki, tengo...tengo miedo- admitio Ruka con voz nerviosa.

Yuki se acerco a ella y logro ver que en sus ojos que siempre mostraban superioridad ahora mostraban miedo. Eso hizo que Ruka se viera mas humana a los ojos de Yuki.

-Pero ¿por qué?-pregunto Yuki.

-Conosco a Kaname-sama desde la infancia, siempre me parecio el vampiro mas perfecto que ha existido- confeso Ruka- mi sueño siempre ha sido poder conquistarlo algun dia, porque yo creia que solo alguien como yo podria ser digna de su amor...pero ahora, no lo se. Hace tanto que no lo veo y ademas Ichijou dijo que su actitud era fria y...-

-Eso no importa- dijo Yuki dulcemente interrumpiendo a Ruka- usted es alguien muy hermosa y ademas es una vampiro noble, es imposible que el no se fije en usted.

Ruka miro la sonrisa de Yuki y se sintio un tanto aliviada, pero dentro de ella el miedo seguia vivo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-dijo Ruka

-Digo que usted tiene todas las oportunidades de conquistarlo.- dijo Yuki sonriendo.

-¿tu crees...que yo le gustare?-pregunto Ruka.

-Claro Ruka-sempai, ¿por qué no?

Ruka se sintio mas tranquila ahora, asi que continuo arreglandose.

De pronto, se escucho que un auto estacionaba al frente del edificio del sol.


	4. Capitulo 4: Plan en marcha

CAPITULO 4:

En cuanto el auto se estaciono frente al edificio, Ruka se asomo por la ventana. Vio al mayordomo de Kaname Kuran bajarse del auto y supo que ya era hora de empezar.

Retoco su maquillaje a pesar de estar perfectamente lista. Aliso su vestido y se preparo para bajar.

-Yuki-dijo ella ahora mucho mas dulce- baja y dime en que momento bajar.

-Claro Ruka-sempai- decia Yuki mientras salia de la habitacion y bajaba corriendo.

Cuando bajo pudo ver que todos los vampiros del edificio se encontraban ya reunidos y todos vestidos elegantemente para poder recibira su lider como se merecia.

Yuki se miro a si misma y se dio cuenta que aun portaba el uniforme de la clase diurna. En ese momento miro a Zero recargado en una columna tambien con su uniforme, asi que no le importo mucho sabiendo que asi se identificarian como los vigilantes.

-Yuki-la llamo su padre desde el piso de abajo, Yuki bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Si padre?

-dile a Ruka-san que salga de su habitacion , yo le indicare cuando bajar.

-De acuerdo padre-.

Acto seguido Yuki subio de nuevo a darle a Ruka las instrucciones que el director habia indicado.

En ese momento todos los presentes se pusieron alerta al oir que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. Incluso Yuki que ya habia vuelto y estaba junto a su padre sintio nervios.

El primero en entrar fue Asato Ichijou, el abuelo de Takuma.

Apenas entro dirijio una mirada fria a su nieto.

-Hola abuelo-dijo Ichijou serio.

-Me alegra que hayas logrado organizar una bienvenida como esta-dijo arrogantemente Asato mientras se dirigia a saludar al director.

-Senor director, me alegra mucho verlo con bien-dijo estrechandole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo-expreso el director devolviendo el saludo.

El abuelo de Takuma miro a Yuki, la cual hizo una reverencia nerviosa.

En ese momento la puerta se abrio y el mismisimo Kaname Kuran entro.

Yuki jamas habia visto a un joven tan atractivo.

Llevaba un traje negro perfectamente arreglado. Era alto delgado y musculoso a la vez. Tenia una cara angelical , su cabello era oscuro (muy parecido al de Yuki) y lo tenia un tanto despeinado, lo cual le dio un aspecto un tanto...sensual.

Peor lo que mas le llamo la atencion a Yuki eran sus impresionantes ojos rojos.

Era un rojo carmesi precioso , sus ojos eran tan hipnoticos que fue lo unico que Yuki pudo mirar por un rato.

Cuando porfin volvio en si recordo aquel presentimiento que habia tenido antes, e intento sin éxito recordar de donde conocia a aquel atractivo joven.

-Buenas tardes a todos- dijo el haciendo una elegante reverencia, a la cual todos respondieron.

Su voz era muy calida pero autoritaria a la vez.

Kaname se dirigio a donde estaba el director, lo cual puso mucho mas nerviosa a Yuki.

-Director Cross, me alegra mucho verlo-dijo Kaname.

-Igualmente joven Kaname, me complace el que haya escogido esta escuela como lugar para sus estudios.

-Desde que me comento sobre ella me habia parecido una excelente idea, pero con lo ocupado que he estado no habia podido darme tiempo de asistir-dijo Kaname educadamente.

En ese instante Ruka bajo las escaleras viendose mas hermosa que nunca. Todos la miraron, pero atrajo principalmente la atencion de su companero Kain.

-¿Recuerda usted a la senorita Ruka Souen?-pregunto el director a Kaname mientas se la presentaba.

-Claro que si-dijo Kaname- como olvidarte Ruka.

-Kaname-sama me alegra que haya vendio-dijo ella sonriendo .

Yuki miro desde atrás el como Ruka se veia mas hermosa que nunca , de ser posible.

Mientras esto pasaba, el joven Kaname miraba a Yuki interesadamente sin que ella lo notara.

-Kaname-sama-dijo el director- con motivo de su llegada las clases de la clase nocturna han sido canceladas y hemos preparado un excelente banquete en su honor en el jardin.

-Se lo agradesco mucho-dijo Kaname haciendo una reverencia.

Enseguida todos los invitados salieron al jardin para festejar la llegada de Kaname Kuran a la academia.

Habia abundante comida y todos tomaban bebidas que contenian pastillas de sangre, claro excpeto los humanos.

Mientras tanto Yuki y Zero vigilaban desde el otro lado del jardin.

-Parece que todo esta bien ¿no crees Zero?-decia Yuki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es raro-dijo Zero.

-¿Uhh?-exclamo Yuki.

-Me extrana que estas bestias con forma humana no hagan ningun desastre-decia Zero seriamente mostrando su furia contra los vampiros.

-¡Zero!-grito Yuki- ¿¡no puedes ser amable con ellos por solo un dia!

Yuki y Zero discutian de manera infantil mientras que en la mesa Kaname Kuran Comida con Ruka a su lado derecho.

-¿Qué le ha parecido este banquete en su honor Kaname-sama?-pregunto Ruka.

-Es perfecto, aunque no tenian que molestarse

-¡Pero claro que si!-exclamo Ruka- el que usted venga a esta academia a estudiar es un gran motivo para celebrarse.

Kaname no dijo solo continuo hablando con su amigo Takuma que se encontraba sentado en el lado izquierdo.

Ruka miro a Kaname, era la misma persona que ella siempre habia recordado desde su ninez.

FLASHBACK

En la mansion Hanabusa , hace 12 anos.

-Oye ¿es verdad que te rehusaste a ser amigo de Kaname-sama Aidou?-pregunto Ruka.

Aidou y Akatsuki se encontraban en el jardin haciendo jugando en el arenero y construyendo un castillo de arena.

-Dime ¿cómo es Kaname-sama?-le dijo Ruka a Aidou- yo pienso que debe ser alguien muy importante y perfecto ¿verdad?.

-No realmente-decia apaticamente Aidou.

Entonces el joven aludido aparecio frente a todos ellos preguntando si le permitiran unirse a su juego.

Hanabusa lo miro incredulamente, Akatsuki continuo con lo que estaba haciendo y Ruka lo miro embelesada.

Nunca habia visto a un nino de su edad tan lindo y con tal elegancia como aquel , lo dejo impresionada.

FIN FLASHBACK

Un rato despues mientras la mayoria de los invitados tomaban el te y charlaban, Kaname se habia dirigido al jardin para caminar un poco y de paso recorrer la escuela donde estudiaria de ahora en adelante.

Mientras paseaba podia ver a dos jovenes, un chico y una chica , hablando a lo lejos.

El chico parecia frio y distante mientras que la chica era energica y alegre.

Ya la conocia, pero al parecer ella a el no por la forma en que lo habia mirado en el salon.

La miro fijamente un largo rato y de pronto en director de la Academia Cross aparecio a su lado.

-Kaname –sama-llamo- ¿esta usted disfrutando de esta velada?

-Claro que si- dijo Kaname sin quitar la vista de la chica- es realmente relajante, se lo agradesco mucho director-.

-No tiene de que agradece Kaname-sama- dijo el director.

-Director, ¿puedo pedirle algo?- decia Kaname curioso.

-Lo que quiera Kaname-sama- el director hizo una cortes reverencia.

-Primero, no me hable mas de usted, me hace sentir mas grande de lo que soy, le doy permiso de que me diga Kaname , ¿esta bien?-

El director lo miro confundido ante tal peticion, pero no podia desobedecer al lider de los vampiros.

-Claro Kaname-dijo utilizando el nombre que le habian permitido usar- ¿y cual es la segunda peticion?

Kaname no aparto sus ojos de la joven , y tampoco sus pensamientos.

-Digame, ¿quién es esa chica?-dijo. El director supo que hablaba de Yuki porque no habia parado de mirarla con gran interes, eso lo hizo preocuparse.

-Kaname, me parece que esa pregunta no tiene lugar, ya que tu la conoces a la perfeccion, ¿o me equivoco?

No estaba equivocado, Kaname Kuran conocia a Yuki mejor que su propio padre y durante toda su vida habia cuidado de ella sin que ella lo supiera.

-Me ha atrapado- decia Kaname en forma sinica- no he olvidado que la salve de un desagradable vampiro hace ya 15 años y que la deje a su cuidado. Pero aun asi ...debo mantener las apariencias hasta el momento adecuado.

El director sabia de lo que Kaname hablaba, Yuki no recordaba nada de eso ya que al desarrollar un miedo enorme a los vampiros , Kaname habia borrado su memoria y por lo tanto tambien el hecho de que lo habia conocido.

Y lo que Kaname deseaba era beber la sangre de Yuki, para asi hacerla recordar , no solo el que la habia salvado , sino todo su pasado entero.

-Kaname, ¿No crees que Ruka-san se ve hermosa el dia de hoy?-decia el director trantando de cambiar el tema de conversacion, pues no queria ni pensar en lo que pasaria si Kaname lograba su meta.

-Si-afirmo Kaname- era muy linda.

¿Solo linda? Esto no iva como se habia planeado.

-Kaname, debo informarte que el dia de mañana hay un baile que celebramos todos los años, el dia de San valentin, ¿no olvidaras...?-el director no pudo terminar ya que Kaname lo interrumpio.

-No olvidare asistir-decia seriamente mientras miraba a Yuki.

Ya en el amanecer todos los vampiros se habian retirado a dormir, pero antes de que Ruka se fuera el director la interrumpio.

-Ruka-san-la llamdo.

-Director, ¿hice un buen trabajo?-pregunto un tanto apenada.

-Perfecto, no olvides que mañana habra un gran baile, debes conquistarlo ¿esta bien?

Ruka asintio con la cabeza y miro a Yuki junto al director.

-Director, ¿me dejaria hablar con Yuki a solas?-pregunto.

El director asintio y se alejo.

-Yuki –comenzo Ruka- no sabes cuanto te agradesco todo tu apoyo, si no fuera por ti quizas habria arruinado todo hoy-.

-No tiene que agradecerme Ruka-sempai, solo hice lo que debia hacer- en ese instante Ruka abrazo a Yuki, cosa que la tomo totalmente desprevenida. Cuando Ruka la solto Yuki le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-No me llames Ruksa-sempai, solo dime Ruka, ¿de acuerdo?-decia la vampira.

-Claro, Ruka-dijo sonriendo y alejandose.


	5. Capitulo 5: Una buena impresion

Lamento MUCHO haber tardado tanto, pero esque las ideas simplemente no fluian. Intente que este capitulo fuera mas largo para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Porfin aquí veremos un poco de YukiXKaname y la reaccion de Ruka.

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

En el gran edificio del sol , donde recidia la clase nocturna, no se lograba escuchar ni un solo ruido, ya que sus ocupantes acababan de irse a dormir hacia ya unas pocas horas despues de que la celebracion por la reciente llegada de Kaname Kuran al escuela llegara a su fin.

Las unicas personas que habian asistido y no se encontraban durmiendo eran los guardianes Yuki Cross y Zero Kiryu.

Ambos debian asistir a sus clases normales junto con los otros estudiantes de la clase diurna.

Zero parecia totalmente conciente durante la clase, a pesar de que no le interesara mucho lo que el profesor dijera durante ella, pero Yuki era otra situacion.

Sentada junto a su mejor amiga Yori, la pobre Yuki estaba dormida profundamente sobre su libro. Yori habia intentado muchas cosas, pero ninguna la habia podido despertar.

Ciertamente era duro ir a clases durante el dia y patrullar mientras que los de la clase nocturna tuvieran clases, osea toda la noche , pensaba Yori. Pero por alguna razon habian elegido a su amiga para hacer ese trabajo, por algo era la hija del director de la academia.

Cuando el timbre sono ,indicando el fin de las clases , Yuki desperto de un salto por el ruido.

-Al fin despiertas- la reprendio Yori- apresurate debes llegar a los dormitorios de la clase nocturna.

Yuki aun estaba medio dormida, pero de alguna manera se las arreglo para salir del salon junto a Zero y llegar a tiempo a sus respectivos puestos.

Yuki bostezo y Zero lo noto.

-recuerda que debemos asistir al baile , esta noche- le recordo su amigo.

De pronto la joven vigilante se levanto con su rostro lleno de animo y energia.

-¡Lo se Zero! ¡Por eso es que no sucumbire al sueno!

-¿Qué te sucede?- le replico el peliplateado- normalmente eres tu la que me reprende a mi, no al reves.

-Lo siento Zero, es solo que no pude dormir anoche. ¡Pero he recuperado mi energia!

-Eso lo veremos Yuki.

Ambos desviarion su mirada cuando se dieron cuenta de que era el momento de su diaria lucha contra las chicas de la clase diurna.

Ellas ya habian entregado sus chocolates de San Valentin desde el dia anterior, debido a una peticion del director, asi que Yuki penso que talvez ahora estarian un poco mas calmadas.

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver al grupo de vampiros pertenecientes a la clase nocturna, dispuestos a dirijirse a sus clases.

Los gritos de las jovenes fanaticas de la clase nocturna no se hicieron esperar y como siempre Yuki forcejeaba con ellas para que no pasaran.

Todas sin escepcion miraron al nuevo miembro Kaname Kuran. Las chicas lo miraban como si fuera la ultima maravilla y el solo les devolvia la sonrisa amablemente sin contestar nada.

Cuando Kaname paso junto a Yuki, esta lo volteo a ver y sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento.

Segundos despues Yuki se sintio apenada y desvio la mirada mientras finjia estar concentrada en su labor de vigilante.

Kaname y el grupo se alejaron de ahí, al igual que lo hicieron las chicas ruidosas y con eso termino la labor de los guardianes por un momento.

Ya era de noche y los vampiros de la clase nocturna salian del edificio de clases listos para ir al baile de San Valentin.

Este caminaba acompanado de Seiren, una chica que se habia ofrecido a ser su guardaespaldas y que Kaname, por mera educacion, habia aceptado.

Ruka salio del salon e inmediatamente camino hasta donde estaba Kaname y se puso a su lado como un iman.

-Kaname-sama.

-Hola Ruka- dijo el sin mostrar mucho interes.

-¿Esta usted listo para el baile de esta noche?

-Por supuesto Ruka, mas que listo.

-Kaname-sama, seria un gran honor si me permitiera bailar con usted esta noche- Ruka sonrio seductoramente y Kaname solo la miro.

-Con gusto- con esto el presidente de la clase nocturna se marcho dejando a una emocionada Ruka que no noto que era observaba por cierto pelinaranja.

-Pero que ofrecida eres

-¿A quien llamas ofrecida Akatsuki?

-El es quien deberia invitarte a bailar no tu, sinceramente si continuas comportandote asi terminaras siendo conocida como una coqueta

-¿Y tu que sabes? Esas son las ordenes del director Kaien y el dijo que debo conquistarlo, asi que tu no te metas- la chica se alejo de ahí para irse a arreglar para el baile.

Akatsuki sin embargo, seguia mirando como la chica de sus sueños se alejaba y pensando que algo de ese "plan" no le agradaba.

Horas despues el baile de San Valentin comenzo.

Como siempre los guardianes se encontraban ahí listos para cumplir su deber, despues de todo, esta fiesta era la unica vez en el ano en que los vampiros y los humanos se reunian.

Kaname se paso la mayor parte del tiempo sentado o conversando con el director Cross, pero no saco a bailar a alguna chica. La mayoria de las chicas humanas lo miraban y susurraban lo guapo que era y lo suertuda que seria aquella chica a la que el se dignara a invitar a bailar.

Ruka habia llegado ahí desde que el baile habia comenzado, se habia presentado ante Kaname y habia platicado con el en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo, por alguna razon este parecia no estar interesado en ella.

Ruka estaba frustrada , pues deseaba bailar con ese chico mas que con nadie, no solo por su mision, sino por sus deseos personales de conquistarlo.

Yuki tambien estaba en el baile, pero ella se encontraba junto a Zero vigilando que todo estuviera en orden.

A pesar de desear cumplir su deber, la joven vigilante deseaba que alguien la sacara a bailar, pero desgraciadamente ningun chico se acercaba a ella. Penso que talvez podria invitar a Zero, pero este odiaba bailar y no queria que se disgustara con ella.

Pero de un momento a otro, Kaname Kuran se aproximo hacia Yuki y se paro frente a ella.

Esta lo miro impresionada, y sin saber que decir por la pena de estar en presencia del principe de los vampiros.

-Buenas noches- saludo el educadamente. Yuki miro hacia todas partes para ver si le hablaba a alguien mas, pero no vio a nadie asi que decidio saludarlo tambien.

-B-buenas noches Kaname-sempai- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

De repente noto como Kaname le ofrecia la mano en simbolo de que la invitaba a bailar con el.

La chica se sonrojo a mas no poder y dudaba si aceptar la invitacion o no, pues sabia que no era muy buena bailarina y que no podia seguir el ritmo de la musica. Seria mal visto que aquel apuesto joven fuera visto bailando con alguien como ella.

-Porfavor, baila conmigo- dijo el mirandola y sonriendole de forma dulce.

Yuki dio un paso atrás en senal de duda, pero al final termino aceptando su mano y saliendo a bailar con el.

Cuando llegaron a la pista se volvieron el centro de atencion de todos los asistentes. Las chicas de la clase diurna la miraban celosas de que hubiera sido ella a quien el apuesto chico nuevo hubiera sacado a bailar, los de la clase nocturna miraban impresionados como su lider Kaname invitaba a bailar a una chica humana que ademas no bailaba nada bien, les parecia ilogico.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto Kaname.

-Y-Yuki Cross- contesto.

-Eres la hija del director Kaien .

-Asi es Kaname-sempai...

-¿Te importa si te hago una observacion?- pregunto el purasangre. Yuki se sintio aun mas nerviosa, pues penso que talvez le diria que bailaba horrible y que era muy torpe o que ese vestido no le quedaba bien o algo asi. Pero cuando ella lo miro vio que el tambien la miraba a los ojos con ternura y por alguna razon sintio que ya lo conocia.

-Te ves muy hermosa Yuki Cross- le dijo.

Yuki se sonrojo , pero esta vez sonrio de lado para ocultarlo y al mismo tiempo agradecerle el cumplido.

-Gra-gracias sempai, es muy amable...

Pero quien mas los observaba era Ruka Souen, quien se sintio desplazada por aquella chica humana. Le descepciono saber que se trataba de Yuki, la chica en la que habia depositado su confianza y la cual la habia apoyado cuando estaba nerviosa por su encuentro con el vampiro. Ahora ella era la que bailaba con el y vio como Kaname sonreia mientras hablaba con ella y recordo que el nunca habia sonreido de esa forma tan dulce cuando estaba con ella.

Yuki noto que ella y Kaname no estaban bailando al ritmo que lo hacian las demas parejas y le parecio extrano. En ella era normal que no siguiera el ritmo , pero penso que un vampiro de tan alto nivel como el debia de saber bailar a la perfeccion, cosa que no estaba haciendo.

-Kaname-sempai

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esto... ¿por qué no vamos al mismo ritmo que los demas?

-Eso es porque yo te estoy siguendo a ti.

-O-osea que baila asi por mi culpa- Yuki hizo un gesto de deprecion.

-En lo absoluto, bailo asi porque quiero adaptarme a ti , en lugar de que tu te adaptes a mi. Ademas, a mi tampoco me gusta seguir el ritmo Yuki- el volvio a sonreir.

Esa Yuki Cross, la habia traicionado , habia aprovechado la oportunidad y le habia robado al chico de sus suenos.

Akatsuki se acerco a Ruka desde atrás, despues de haber observado la escena.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunto .

-No tengo animos gracias

-Tal vez deberias aceptar mi invitacion- insistio el pelinaranja.

-¿Y porque tengo que aceptarla?- le exclamo molesta.

-Porque el no bailara contigo y se veria mal que la gran Ruka Souen no baile con nadie esta noche

Ruka no lo penso dos veces y tomo la mano de Akatsuki para que la llevara a bailar.

Mientras bailan, Akatsuki sesintio realmente feliz de porfin tener un tiempo a solas con la chica que le gustaba. El habia estado enamorado de ella desde que eran niños y siempre habia querido decirle lo que sentia, sin embargo su primo Aidou siempre le recordaba que Ruka tenia sentimientos por Kaname, asi que su amor siempre era eclipsado.

Incluso ahora, el la miraba a ella, pero la mirada de Ruka estaba dirigida a Kaname y Yuki.

Yuki estaba disfrutando mucho bailando con aquel vampiro, tanto que habia olvidado por completo el hecho de que Ruka tenia la mision de conquistarlo. Cuando lo recordo se asusto, pues no queria robarle la oportunidad a Ruka, ella estaba realmente enamorada de Kaname y se lo habia demostrado. No, ella jamas le robaria esa oportunidad a Ruka, ella confiaba en Yuki.

-Kaname-sempai

-¿Mmm?

-Necesito irme, es solo que debo cumplir con mis deberes y...

-Cierto, eres la vigilante despues de todo.

Con esto Kaname se separo de Yuki para detener el baile, pero nunca solto la mano de la joven.

Yuki se sonrojo ante el tacto del purasangre.

-Yuki, extrañare bailar contigo- le dijo el.

-Kaname-sempai, deberia bailar con Ruka-sempai, ella es muy bonita y apuesto que baila muy bien. De seguro que estaria muy contenta si usted baila con ella.

Kaname reflexiono un momento y entonces recordo que le habia prometido a esa chica Ruka un baile con ella. Pero ahora eso no le importaba, pues estaba bailando con la unica chica que le interesaba.

-De acuerdo- dijo al momento en que Yuki se alejaba de ahí siendo observada por los ojos carmesi de Kaname Kuran.

Mientras se alejaba Yuki sonreia profundamente, pes aquel hombre la habia cautivado como nunca antes. Ademas de que era maravillosamente guapo, era dulce y gentil con ella. Tenia que admitir que ese hombre era atractivo y que cualquier chica caeria a sus pies con una sola mirada, pero ella no queria hacerlo, no queria traicionar a Ruka.

Yuki volvio a su puesto junto a Zero. Tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas que era notorio para cualquiera, y eso hizo que Zero comenzara el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué hacias bailando con ese?- dijo con desprecio.

-¡Zero no seas grosero! Kaname-sempai solo me invito a bailar.

-Algo en ese tipo no me agrada

-¡A ti nunca te agrada nada de los vampiros Zero!

-Es enserio Yuki, ese tipo trama algo y no lo digo solo porque sea una bestia chupasangre

A la manana siguiente Yuki y Ruka fueron citadas en la oficina del director Cross, pues parecia haber un asunto importante que tendrian que discutir .

Yuki llego acompañada de Zero, quien al parecer no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Cuando llegaron Ruka ya estaba ahí.

-Buenos dias Ruka-sempai- saludo Yuki cortesmente. Ruka le dedico una mirada molesta y eso desconcerto a Yuki.

-Buenos dias- solo se limito a decir eso.

Minutos despues entraron en la oficina el director seguido de Yagari.

-Hola chicas- saludo Kaien- espero que hayan dormido bien.

-Hola director- saludo Yuki mientras Ruka solo guardo silencio.

-¿Y bien, para que las necesitaba aquí?-pregunto Zero a lo que Yagari le hecho una mirada que parecia decir "no te metas Kiryyu".

El director guardo silencio un momento y despues continuo poniendose de pie.

-Has causado una buena impresión para Kaname Kuran

-¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?

* * *

Chan,chan , CHAAAAN!

Quien sera la que le gusto a Kaname?

Lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, aunque supongo que ya algunos se lo imaginaran.

:P

porfavor dejen reviews :3

Por cada review, Kaname se quitara la camisa :D no me negaran que desean ver eso XD


End file.
